


When Misha is the Center of the Sandwich

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-14
Updated: 2009-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen and Jared meet the latest edition to the Supernatural cast: the gorgeous Misha Collins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

“So,” Jensen said lightly, propping his feet on the coffee table while taking a pull from his beer. “What’dya think of the new guy?”

 

“Misha?” Jared asked mildly, plopping down next to Jensen, so close their thighs were touching. He shrugged at Jensen’s nod. “Hm, pretty hot.”

 

Jensen whistled appreciatively. “Oh, yes he is,” he sighed, eyes glazed. At Jared’s sideways glance he coughed and added, “I mean, not nearly as hot as you, of course.”

 

Jared snorted and snatched the beer from Jensen’s hand, pointedly ignoring the older man’s outraged guffaw. “So, um,” he said after a moment. “Threesome?”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a lot easier to proposition Misha than Jensen thought it would be. Of course, he left that part of the plan to Jared, who had triumphantly pressed Jensen against the door of his trailer and fucked him while whispering promises of all the dirty, _dirty_ things to come.

 

Jensen moaned and writhed against Jared, whining, “ _Come on, Jay, faster!_ ”

 

Jared laughed, slowing down. “You sure about that? Wouldn't want to wear you out before tonight's big event,” he teased.

 

“Jared, you fucking stop and I will make sure you die a eunuch,” Jensen growled.

 

Jared did not stop.


	3. Chapter 3

They were filming _In the Beginning_ and Jared had gone home for the day, having already filmed his portion of the episode... and gotten his routine morning fuck in the trailer.

 

There was no Jared. No Jared _anywhere_ on set. Just Jensen. And Misha fucking Collins.

 

_Holy shit._

 

Jensen had more self control than this. He was not going to tear off Misha's clothes and fuck him over that park bench in front of the entire cast and crew. He was _not._

 

And he was sure that if he kept telling himself that, he might actually start to believe it.


	4. Chapter 4

“How was your day?” Jared asked with a knowing smirk.

 

Jensen didn't dignify _that_ particular comment with a response, aside from flipping Jared the bird. The younger man just laughed.

 

“Misha called,” Jared said with feigned nonchalance. “He's stopping by around eight.”

 

Jensen visibly shivered. “Jay, are you sure you're--”

 

“I'm fine with it,” Jared interrupted. “Besides, if I indulge _your_ kink, you have to indulge _mine_ ,” he added with a smirk.

 

“Not happening, dude. How many times do I have to say it? No farm animals!” Jensen replied cheekily.

 

Jared scowled and gave his boyfriend's retreating ass a slap.


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen was _not_ freaking out, despite Jared's vehement disagreement. He fucking _wasn't_. Just because he got a little drunk and locked himself in the bathroom did not mean he was having a nervous breakdown or anything.

 

He hoped.

 

“Jensen,” Jared's calm voice drifted through the door. “Are you ever coming out of there?”

 

“ _Probably not_ ,” Jensen wanted to say. Instead, he called, “I'll only be a few more minutes.”

 

“Well, hurry up, you freak. Misha is already here,” Jared said with a huff.

 

God, Jensen was so screwed. But the thing that scared him most?

 

He didn't seem to care.


	6. Chapter 6

When Jensen walked into the living room, Misha was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand. He thought of all the ways this could go wrong; how it could mess up the show, or even his and Jared's relationship.

 

He was terrified and excited and more than a little turned on when Misha ended up standing in front him, smiling like he knew a big secret Jensen was not yet privy to. “Stop worrying, Jensen,” he whispered. “This won't change anything.” And then he leaned up and pressed his lips to Jensen's.

 

Jensen stopped worrying after that.


End file.
